The present invention relates generally to a nut retainer and more particularly to a lug nut retainer for holding lug nuts in position for loosening and tightening of the lug nuts in automobile racing.
In automobile racing, it is crucially important to minimize the length of time required for pit stops for refueling, tire changing and other necessary service to the race car. For tire changing during pit stops, it has long been the typical practice to prepare fresh tires for mounting during the pit stop by prepositioning the lug nuts at the tire wheel lug holes and securing the nuts to the wheel in that position with adhesive. Then, during the pit stop the used wheels are removed from the race car and the prepared wheels are positioned onto the car's wheel hubs so that the hub studs protrude through the wheel lug holes and into the lug nuts. The studs break the adhesive bond holding the lug nuts to the wheels and the lug nuts are left on the ends of the studs in position for tightening.
This known method for positioning the lug nuts presents a number of disadvantages. When the adhesive does not properly hold the nut to the shell or the lug nut does not properly engage the stud during the positioning of the wheel, the lug nut may drop off of the stud onto the ground. Similarly, if the lug nut or the stud are moved before the nut is tightened the nut may drop off of the stud. The additional time required to retrieve the lug nut and position it on the stud for tightening may significantly increase the duration of the pit stop. When the used wheels are removed from their hubs the used lug nuts are commonly allowed to fall to the ground to be retrieved during or after the pit stop. If a lug nut is run over by a car, the lug nut may damage the car's tire and may be picked up by the car's tire and thrown, resulting in damage to the car or injury to a pitman or spectator. Moreover, the pitmen may have to move into the path of other cars in order to retrieve the used lug nuts. In addition, if the lug nut does not properly engage the stud, the threads of the nut and/or stud may be damaged. Finally, cleaning the nut adhesive from the wheels, nuts and studs is time consuming. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved lug nut retainer.